Spiritshard al-Akqat
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810437 |no = 8351 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 120 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 20 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 25, 31, 37, 43, 49, 55, 61, 67, 73, 79 |normal_distribute = 9, 13, 11, 8, 12, 10, 9, 11, 8, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 25, 31, 37, 43, 49, 55, 61, 67, 73, 79, 85 |bb_distribute = 9, 10, 8, 9, 10, 8, 10, 9, 10, 9, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 25, 31, 37, 43, 49, 55, 61, 67 |sbb_distribute = 10, 13, 15, 11, 13, 15, 13, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85 |sbb2_distribute = 18, 20, 16, 17, 14, 15 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67 |ubb_distribute = 6, 9, 7, 6, 5, 7, 8, 6, 7, 5, 6, 7, 8, 6, 7 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91 |ubb2_distribute = 11, 15, 12, 10, 12, 15, 13, 12 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born from the shattered selves of its progenitor spirit, al-Akqat was the embodiment of knowledge amidst despair. Armed with a lesser intellect than its creator, it was sent flying across the broken timelines of Galardhon to seek those that bore the mark of Fuinsignum and were instrumental to its victory. Yet it also bore a burden that its creator did not expect nor understand: fear. As it opened its eyes and gazed upon the land, it understood that it had to find the heroes of its time as quickly as possible. For the land that it had emerged in was a ruined landscape where the enemies of all mortals reigned free, and humans were forced to hide from their ever-roving eyes--or worse. al-Akqat searched tirelessly for the bearers of hope, and for a time it seemed all was lost. But in a small cave untouched by the Raug, al-Akqat found an odd ally who had formed a rag-tag group who were valiantly attempting to resist the demonic tide wherever it found them. Interestingly enough, they bore the all-too-familiar Fuinsignum on their bodies, and fate seemed to lead them to others who had the mark as well. Thus did their journey begin, with a return to the island of dark Fuindor. |summon = Eternity calls. I have no choice but to answer it. Thus, I have arrived here. To you. Am I too late? |fusion = While of interest, their transient hearts are almost useless to me. Save, perhaps, as scraps of power. |evolution = |hp_base = 5222 |atk_base = 2149 |def_base = 1925 |rec_base = 1799 |hp_lord = 7460 |atk_lord = 3070 |def_lord = 2750 |rec_lord = 2570 |hp_anima = 8352 |rec_anima = 2332 |atk_breaker = 3308 |def_breaker = 2512 |def_guardian = 2988 |rec_guardian = 2451 |def_oracle = 2631 |rec_oracle = 2927 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = A Desperate Move |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, considerably boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP & 5% damage reduction from Fire, Earth, Dark elemental types |lsnote = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining |bb = Void-Cutting Shortcut |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, slight damage reduction from all elemental types for 1 turn, Spark damage restores HP for 3 turns & considerably boosts max HP |bbnote = 150% parameter boost, 5% element mitigation, heals 300-400 HP per Spark & 20% HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 430 |sbb = Space-Grasping Claw |sbbdescription = 8 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, 6 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), slight damage reduction from all elemental types for 1 turn, slight additional damage reduction for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 550% * HP / max HP, 5% element mitigation, 10% DoT mitigation & 20% HP to Atk, Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 8 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 8 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Pyre of Hopeful Wishes |ubbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, 8 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), activates Fire barrier, hugely boosts max HP, fully restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP, activates 25,000 HP barrier, 35% HP & 350% parameter boost |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 15 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 15 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = 8 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 8 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb2_hpscale = true |es = Ouroburos Paradox |esitem = |esdescription = Reduces damage taken for 2 turns when HP is below 50% & damage taken boosts BB gauge |esnote = 15% reduction & fills 2-3 BC |evofrom = |evointo = 810438 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Fire Bulb |evomats6 = Dark Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = al-Akqat1 }}